


The Fifth Son

by London9Calling



Category: EXO (Band), 极限挑战 | Go Fighting! (TV)
Genre: M/M, Royalty, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:03:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5634790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/London9Calling/pseuds/London9Calling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Show Luo would do anything to be taken out of the running for emperor. His father has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fifth Son

**Author's Note:**

> How did this happen? IDEK. I wrote this in six hours / flops over. This is not historically accurate, though I kind of/sort of tried a little. Go Fighting episode 7 was the original inspiration for this AU (watch it for the showing!) Thank you much to Rose for helping me make this thing readable. I love you BCF! Zhi Xiang = Show Luo’s real name. Enjoy! Showxing 4 lyfe!

The man drummed his fingers against the table. The thump, thump, thump was occasionally interrupted by a loud sigh.

“You are doing it again.” Minseok narrowed his eyes at Prince Zhi Xiang. The royal was the picture of a well-bred ne’er do well. His chestnut locks were pushed away from his face, a complete and total mess if Minseok was being honest. His lips were pursed and his wide brown eyes seemed to find the ceiling intensely interesting at the moment.

“Doing what?” The prince feigned ignorance. He continued drumming his fingers against the polished wood.

“Planning something.” Minseok had a bad feeling about this. He had been in Zhi Xiang’s employ long enough to know when the Prince was up to something and currently all signs pointed to a new scheme.

Prince Zhi Xiang, or more formally Prince Zhi Xiang of the second rank, rolled his eyes. “Why do you always think I am planning something? Maybe I am just bored.”

“Because you _are_ always planning something.” Minseok sat across the table from his employer. The Prince was already into his thirties and had made it his mission to cause trouble for anyone and everyone for the entirety of his adulthood. Minseok was used to it though he was never comfortable with it, especially not when the Emperor became involved.

Normally Zhi Xiang’s father, The Emperor, ignored his fifth son’s antics because they were (other than being annoying) usually fairly harmless in a political sense. Everything had changed recently as the fight for the succession to the throne became more heated.

Zhi Xiang’s brother’s – all eight of them – were cutthroat and competitive as could be. The Emperor made it clear he wanted it to be a fight, he wanted to see his sons go against each other and prove they had what it took. Which meant all eyes were on them. With all eyes on Zhi Xiang his antics were no longer ignored. And when his antics were no longer ignored Minseok started to feel the pressure.

“I don’t see why he thinks it would be a remotely good idea to put me on the throne.” It was as if Zhi Xiang could read Minseok’s mind.

Minseok folded his arms against his chest. “I think he wants all of you to show what you can do.”

Zhi Xiang grunted.

“You aren’t going to do something that will cause a big issue with the succession, _are you_?” Minseok raised an eyebrow. He had a really bad feeling about this.

“Me? Pfft. Never.”

Minseok felt a panic attack coming on.

 

 

 

 

Lord Son Honglei was happy. He had everything he could ever want at the moment laid out right in front of him. A nice meal, drink, one of his favorite consorts singing so beautifully. Life couldn’t be more perfect.

“Cousin!”

And then perfection was shattered into a million tiny pieces with the smiling face of his least favorite second cousin, Prince Zhi Xiang.

“Who let you in?” Honglei narrowed his eyes at the intruder.

“I hopped the fence.” Zhi Xiang grabbed an apple from the table and plopped down.

Honglei shooed his consort away as he gave his cousin the evil eye.

“I am assuming you want something.”

“Is there any other reason I would visit you?” Zhi Xiang smiled brightly in between taking huge bites from the apple.

“What do you want? Spit it out.” Honglei reclined back on his cushion, entirely not amused.

“You know every brothel in town, right?”

Honglei nearly choked on his laughter. “You must be joking! You came here to find a good brothel?”

“Yes,” Zhi Xiang answered with a straight face.

“I have a hard time believing a prince can’t find one on his own.” Honglei was still chuckling. What was the princedom coming to these days?

“Oh, I can find one but not the kind I was looking for. I need one with men servicing men.”

“Really?” Honglei cocked his eyebrow at his younger cousin. This was certainly a new piece of information.

“Yes. Know of any?”

Honglei did in fact know of some. That wasn’t the issue. The issue was that he had never known that his cousin was interested in men. He didn’t mind but he had a feeling that the Emperor might.

“Does your father know?” Honglei was not about to risk angering the emperor. He valued his head too much for that.

“No. But you, my dear cousin, are going to tell him you saw me going into one. I will even let you pick which one and who I went to visit.” That smile, so charming, so full of mischief. So…annoying.

“And why would I do that?” Honglei wasn’t going to say _any such thing_ to the emperor without a very persuasive reason to do so.

“Ah, I suppose you don’t have to.” Zhi Xiang smiled once again, tossing the half eaten apple across the room. “Supposing you want my father to know of that little incident with the royal coffers.”

Honglei paled. “How did you know ab-“

“Not important. I trust you will have a nice little chat with my father at your earliest convenience.” With a wink and a heavy pat to the back the prince was gone.

 

 

 

 

Minseok paced, kicking up dirt as he practically wore an indentation in the courtyard. Zhi Xiang had been gone for a few hours. He took the opportunity to sneak out when Minseok was preoccupied taking an inventory of the prince’s wine stores. As soon as he realized that the prince was gone his panic attack came back full force.

It wasn’t easy working for someone like Zhi Xiang but Minseok didn’t really have a choice. Not when he had been sent to China for that exact reason, to serve the royal family. He had been a gift from the Korean King (along with a few hundred other servants).

Minseok didn’t possess any one skill to perfection, something that would make him valuable enough to work in the imperial palace. Therefore he was given to Zhi Xiang, as a servant not a slave. Living away from the imperial palace had some benefits – he wasn’t castrated and made a eunuch and the ritual and decorum were less strict – yet Zhi Xiang’s mischievous actions more than made up for any benefits.

He was so worked up with anxiety the sound of the latch clicking on the courtyard gate made him jump a few inches off the ground. He stalked over to the gate with his fists clenched, ready to give the prince a talking to for whatever trouble he had gotten into.

Thankfully he waited a few seconds before launching into a tirade of angry words. The gate swung open to reveal a prince, but not the prince he was waiting to scold.

“Minseok.” Prince Sehun smiled at his older brother’s servant. “Is my brother in residence?”

Minseok’s mouth suddenly felt very dry. He felt his cheeks heat up as he stepped back, bowing to the prince. “No, he is out at the moment.”

Sehun was everything Zhi Xiang wasn’t. He was well behaved – well, at least for the most part – he listened to his father and he took the burdens of succession very seriously. Minseok had always liked him the best out of all of the princes for just those reasons.

“I guess I shall come back later.” Sehun smiled at Minseok, though he looked a little sad.

Minseok swallowed. He nodded. “Of course, your highness.”

“He hasn’t gone to the palace, has he?” Sehun seemed to suddenly think of something as he asked. “It is the day in which he is allowed, isn’t it?”

Zhi Xiang could not come and go from the Imperial Palace the same way that Sehun could and it had everything to do with who his mother was. Sehun was the son of the Empress while Zhi Xiang’s mother was a lowly court lady. He could only visit on certain days while Sehun could visit at will.

“I am not sure, your highness.” Minseok was almost one hundred percent certain that Zhi Xiang was not at the palace and was instead probably drunk, in trouble, or drunk and in trouble. But he bit his tongue in front of the young prince.

“I suppose I could go see myself. Thank you, Minseok, it was nice seeing you.”

“Y-you too, your highness.” Minseok felt his cheeks heat up anew as he stuttered.

Once Sehun was gone the servant fell against the gate, completely embarrassed. Sometimes he didn’t know what was harder – having a crush on an Imperial prince or trying to stop one from getting in trouble.

 

 

 

 

Yixing dragged the broom across the steps, humming a song as he worked. It had been a hectic day and it showed. The warm weather had more customers than usual filing into the sumptuous quarters, looking for a summertime diversion under the expansive pavilions. The alcohol was flowing freely throughout the day and more than once trays of the bitter wine were spilled.

The increase in clientele meant Yixing was busy attempting to make the place look as spotless as the master wanted it – which was an ideal that Yixing found a bit foolish. It was nearly impossible to make the expansive brothel grounds appear that no one had ever set foot in them, especially with the number of men coming and going at any given hour.

Music filtered in from several of the rooms and pavilions, the skilled musicians playing calming music as the men chatted with their favorites. Yixing tuned most of it out, an old habit after having lived there for so long.

Once he was happy with how spotless the steps appeared he grabbed the broom and made his way towards the front of the grounds. It was useless to have a spotless interior but a dirty entrance. Walking past the koi pond he stopped for a moment to appreciate the scenery.

“Y _ou_ are even warm today.” Yixing smiled down at the fish who swam lazily about the pond, their pace slower than normal. He wiped a bead of sweat from his brow as he continued on towards the gate.

A knock sounded on the large wooden gate. Yixing didn’t dare answer it, not yet any way. Master Yifan had gently scolded him more than once for opening it when others were around to do so. Yixing wasn’t supposed to be the first thing people saw, after all. Not unless everyone was busy was he to let visitors in.

After a good two minutes of no one appearing to greet the newcomer, Yixing put his broom down and opened the gate. A toothy smile and a familiar face greeted him.

“Welcome to The Dragon’s-“

“Yixing! What are you doing here?” The man, Wang Xun, stepped inside, Yixing closing the gate after him.

“I live here.” Yixing explained. He was surprised that Wang Xun didn’t know that. He had seen the man a good four dozen times at Prince Zhi Xiang’s home.

“Oh, I guess I never realized.” Wang Xun looked thoughtful. “But your brother-“

“My brother belongs to Prince Zhi Xiang.” Yixing finished for him. It was a truth that sounded more horrible than Yixing thought it actually was – or at least a truth that he had long ago accepted. He had been enslaved alongside his brother over a decade ago – punishment for their father’s criminal misdeeds. While Yixing had been given to Master Yifan and put to work as the all-around servant of the brothel, his older brother Luhan was sent to the prince’s house to work. They were both technically slaves but their masters were far from cruel. Yixing rarely felt like a slave in fact and Luhan had often said the same thing.

“So you go there to visit your brother. How interesting.” Wang Xun stroked his chin. “I guess I had always thought that you lived there too.”

Yixing shook his head.

“Is Lord Honglei arriving soon?” Yixing tilted his head to the side and gestured towards the gate. Wang Xun was Honglei’s right hand man. The only time he ever saw him was when Honglei was visiting Zhi Xiang at the same time Yixing was there to visit Luhan.

“No! I mean, no he is otherwise engaged.” Wang Xun suddenly looked a bit embarrassed.

“Is there something I can help you with?” Yixing would need to fetch Yifan or one of the others if Wang Xun was there to be entertained.

“No, I think I have what I came for.” Wang Xun nodded awkwardly before turning and leaving, the gate slamming after him.

Yixing, watched him go, seriously confused. It wasn’t often that people came to the brothel, walked in, and walked out. Strange.

 

 

 

“Gather the slaves.” Zhi Xiang had put a finger to Minseok’s lips the moment his servant had started to speak. “I need to talk to them.”

“About what?” Minseok, forever suspicious Minseok.

“Things,” Zhi Xiang answered cryptically. He had to admit he had come up with the idea rather haphazardly as he walked home from his cousins. However quickly it had hit him he still had to admit it was a great idea. A surefire way to get his father’s attention and stop this succession nonsense.

“I am worried.” Minseok hadn’t made a move.

Zhi Xiang shooed him off. Sometimes Minseok could be such a stick in the mud. If he didn’t adore his faithful servant so much he probably would have begged his father for a new one by now.

Twenty minutes later his slaves – all fifteen of them – were lined up in the courtyard. They looked nervous. It made him want to make the announcement as soon as possible, so he did.

“As of today you are all free.” There. Short, to the point. He smiled as their faces registered his words.

“Your highness...” Minseok stared at him with wide eyes. None of the slaves dared to speak.

“I mean it. You are free, no longer slaves. Here, I even prepared some funds for you. I won’t make you move out right away, I realize you probably need to find a new place to live and-“

“Your highness!” Minseok snapped.

“Hm?” Zhi Xiang felt like laughing. He would have if he wasn’t afraid it would give Minseok a heart attack.

Minseok stared at him, his mouth hanging open in shock.

“Congratulations!” He started walking down the line of the men and women who had served him without choice for years, pulling each one into a hug. Minseok stood rigid, watching, apparently still unable to speak.

Zhi Xiang had never considered how great it would feel to finally do this. To finally set them free. And to think the entire idea for it all came because he wanted to cause a stir. Suddenly he thought that this fight to become Emperor wasn’t all bad – assuming it caused him to do things like this.

A few of the former slaves began openly weeping. Others thanked him profusely. A few didn’t seem to believe it. All in all it was a wonderful moment that he would never forget.

 

 

Yixing couldn’t believe it. He had never heard anything of the sort. When he slipped out of the brothel later that night – Yifan thanking him for his work during the day and telling him to take a few hours to visit his brother – he ran straight to the Prince Zhi Xiang’s formidable residence. When he got there he could hear the sounds of a celebration. He debated turning around and going home when the gate opened. Then he saw it.

It was a celebration. A celebration with every slave of the prince’s household hoisting cups of wine, their master singing and drinking along with them.

“Yixing!” Luhan called from across the courtyard.

Yixing stepped inside, past the drunken man who was holding the door open, apparently not sober enough to even realize he was there. When he reached Luhan he elbowed him hard in the ribs. “What is going on?”

“I am fffphree!” Luhan slurred. He was clearly drunk.

“Free?” Yixing repeated dumbly.

“His higggghness fffphreed usss all today!” Luhan slung his arm over Yixing’s shoulder, pulling him close. The smell of wine was overpowering, causing Yixing to turn his head.

Freed? A prince freed slaves? Yixing had never heard of such a thing. “Luhan, are you sure?” He spoke in hushed tones, feeling uncomfortable at a celebration that by all rights of social order should not be going on.

“Yiiixxxxxiiiing!”

He turned in time to see the prince stagger towards him, cup in hand. He had never seen Zhi Xiang drunk before. His hair was a mess, his face flushed, and his eyes bright. Yixing swallowed. He looked...dangerously attractive in his inebriated state.

“Your highness.” Yixing tried to bow but Luhan fell into him, causing him to only offer up a half bow.

“I kneeeww yoo wwould come.” Zhi Xiang swayed slightly on his feet. “You look niiiicceee.”

Yixing blinked rapidly. Did the prince just compliment him? It wouldn’t be the first time but it was certainly the most forward he had ever been. Suddenly the warm night air felt even warmer.

“Why aaree yooou soo good looking, huh?” Zhi Xiang tried to put his hand on Yixing’s shoulder but missed by a foot, his vision clearly blurred by all the wine he had drank.

Yixing grew rigid. He had no idea what to do. Sure he had found the prince attractive for…well, forever. Ever since he was a teenager, running to visit Luhan, he had a hard time not appreciating how good looking the royal was. Sure the prince had sometimes said things about him looking youthful or some similar words that only fueled his crush, but nothing that ever was so blatant. Never so forward.

“Yixxxxinnng, let mmeee tell yuou some-“Zhi Xiang never finished whatever he was going to say. The prince suddenly staggered and fell, drunkenly passing out in the dirt of the courtyard.

Yixing watched as Minseok rushed to pick him up and get him to bed.

Several drink offers declined, as much of a talk about Luhan’s future as he could have with his drunk brother, and an hour later Yixing left the royal residence. On the walk back to the brothel he found that his mind was occupied with a prince and his drunken words. He really should have been thinking about his newly freed brother instead. Yet…

 

 

 

Lord Honglei completed the customary set of bows and gave the official and formal greetings before he was given permission to sit. He shifted on the cushion ever so, his palms sweaty and his heart racing. He had cursed Zhi Xiang’s name a half dozen times on the way to the palace. How the brat had found out about him taking from the royal coffers was beyond him. If it wasn’t for that fact there would be no way he would be doing this.

Honglei waited for the right time to say it, for the right time to tell the emperor a certain fact about his fifth son. He had all the details worked out – his servant Wang Xun had even learned the name of a male prostitute so he could announce who the prince had been seeing. The emperor would likely dismiss it if there wasn’t a name. People didn’t visit brothels without having a specific person they were visiting, it just wasn’t how things were done. And if he missed that detail Honglei risked having Zhi Xiang spilling the news of his embezzlement.

Once he told the emperor he apologized, pleading that he was only looking out for his dear cousin, the prince. The emperor was silent for a moment before asking, “Zhang Yixing? Is that his name? The one he was visiting?”

“Yes, your highness.” Honglei was thankful when the subject was immediately changed, the emperor not showing his displeasure towards the bearer of bad news.

 

 

 

 

He was proud of himself. So far he had started a rumor about frequenting a male brothel (which his father heard, thanks to his cousin Honglei), freed an entire household of slaves, thrown a party with them, spent a day selling smutty books in the city marketplace, released a chicken into the local academy, burnt down not one but two phallic shaped straw effigies, given a singing concert in the middle of the poorest quarters of the city, and even found time to visit his mother. If the emperor wasn’t assured that he was insane by now he clearly hadn’t been paying attention.

Zhi Xiang patted himself on the back as he traversed the narrow and winding passages of the Imperial Palace. He was almost assured to be out of the running for emperor now, thankfully. It wasn’t that he didn’t respect the position – he did, it was a necessary one. He just didn’t think he was suited for it. He bristled against court decorum and against the social hierarchy that made his own mother’s life so difficult. He hated it and wanted no part of living as a prisoner within such hard and fast rules for the rest of his life. His brothers could fight it out, he wanted nothing to do with it.

“I hope you realize I am getting grey hair,” Minseok muttered from behind him.

“You still love me.” He knew he owed his servant a lot after this was all said and done. Miraculously Minseok had avoided having a heart attack during all of his escapades – apparently only suffering a few breakdowns and some hair color changes thus far. Zhi Xiang felt sorry towards him but he couldn’t stop – not now, not until his father announced he was out of the succession battle.

His mother lived in a small building in a corner of the expansive quarters laid out for the royal concubines. Her dwelling was among the smallest there. She had never been elevated in station since she entered the palace, despite bearing a son. Zhi Xiang knew that part of that had to do with the fact she hadn’t actually raised him – he had been given to one of the noble consorts shortly after he was born. Yet he never forgot who his birth mother was.

She used to sneak him candies and treats. When he couldn’t sleep it wasn’t the noble consort who soothed him or the nurse maid, it was his lowly mother who snuck into his chambers and hugged him tightly to her.

He wasn’t surprised when he entered the small house and found her waiting. He rarely ever had a chance to visit her due to her status. The times he was allowed to see her she often spent waiting for him.

“My son.” She pulled him into a tight hug, ruffling his hair as though he were still a child.

“Hi, mother.” He breathed in the smell of her perfume. It was a comforting scent that reminded him of his childhood.

“How have you been?” His mother pushed him from her gently, her gaze raking over his face.

He wondered how much she knew. He was sure that gossip was making the rounds in the palace, it would be impossible to think otherwise. He would have worried for how it affected his mother if it had been five or ten years ago but now he knew she would be fine. The emperor had long ago separated his actions from that of his birth mother.

“Well. And you?” He smiled sweetly, knowing how well he could charm her.

“Hmm.” She smirked. “Entertained. It would seem that my son has been busy.”

Zhi Xiang was fully prepared to come clean, especially seeing as how she seemed amused by it all. She shouldn’t be surprised he was doing it, considering he had been rather vocal with her about his desire to never sit on the throne.

When the door to the dwelling opened his mother immediately moved away. Palace guards entered, bowing as they faced the pair.

“Prince Zhi Xiang, the Emperor has requested your presence.”

So now was the time, Zhi Xiang thought. His father wanting to see him was as a good of an indication that he was about to be taken out of the line of succession as anything.

“Goodbye mother.” Zhi Xiang bowed to her before leaving, eager to get it over with.

 

 

Yixing clasped his hands together tightly. He was intensely uncomfortable and extremely confused. In fact the entire last seven days had been confusing. It had all started with Luhan finding freedom and a royal prince giving him drunken compliments. It had continued with Luhan moving into a small house in the city, courtesy of a pouch of coins given to him by said royal prince. The pinnacle of the odd and confusing week had been when Yifan had pulled him into a room and told him, “You have been summoned to the palace.”

Yixing thought it was a joke. The palace? Why would he, a slave at a brothel, be summoned to the palace? He knew it wasn’t a joke when the palace guards showed up and escorted him to the behemoth and sprawling grounds. Within a few hours he had been dressed in robes that were finer than any he had ever worn and given a crash course on how to act in front of an emperor. His head was spinning by the time he was shoved down the corridor and led towards an unknown destination.

 

 

 

Zhi Xiang saw the twinkle in his father’s eye. It was that look he knew well, that look that said he was annoyed but knew a challenge when he saw one. He hadn’t won the right to become emperor without that reason, after all. Political intrigue was his cup of tea. He wouldn’t let Zhi Xiang get away too easy and the prince knew it.

Zhi Xiang sat across from his father, anticipating what he would say. The emperor studied his son as silence hung in the air. Finally he spoke. “I have a gift for you.”

“A gift?” He had expected to be scolded, threatened, and told he was no longer suitable to be emperor. A gift was the last thing he was anticipating.

“Yes, a gift.” The emperor smiled. It was sinister in some ways. “I have heard that you freed your slaves, among other things. It has also come to my attention that you have a man you are very fond of. I would scold you for your conduct but I dare say I don’t believe a word of it.”

So that was it. He was calling his bluff. Zhi Xiang swallowed. So he would need to do more, to act out more, for his father to believe he was unsuitable.

“Bring him in!”

Zhi Xiang knew he couldn’t look behind him no matter what, even if his curiosity overwhelmed him at the sound of the door opening. One did not look behind themselves when facing the emperor.

“Your gift, my son, awaits. Though I dare say I expect you shall free him within a day as well. And if you don’t then perhaps we can come to some sort of agreement that you find favorable. Perhaps then I might _believe you_.”

He had a bad feeling about this gift. _Him_. Who?

“Ah, and I have instructed Prince Sehun to stay at your residence for the next several days. I need assurance you aren’t playing a game with this very serious matter.”

Playing a game?

“You are dismissed.” His father waved him off with a flick of his wrist.

After a deep bow Zhi Xiang finally got a peek at his gift.

Zhang Yixing stared back at him, a look of extreme confusion on his face. _His gift_.

 

 

 

 

Zhi Xiang suddenly wondered if this is what Minseok felt like most of the time. A little nauseous, his heart racing, and his head pounding. Suddenly he felt very sorry for everything he had done to cause his servant to worry.

Zhi Xiang had spent the walk back to his house waving off questions from Yixing and drowning out Minseok’s jabbering. He needed to think, headache and all.

So this was how his father was going to play it. He was testing him, there was no doubt about it. He had given him Yixing because he wanted Zhi Xiang to prove that he was in fact interested in men. Which he was – that wasn’t the point. The point was that he was faced with proving something he couldn’t, not with Yixing. The point was that he now found himself owning Yixing as a slave while the man looked confused and just a bit terrified. Plus who even knew if Yixing was interested in men in that way? He had no idea. How his father had gotten the idea he favored Yixing was beyond – oh. Honglei. It had to be Honglei’s doing.

“Minseok, do me a favor. Tell Honglei I need to see him. NOW!” Zhi Xiang barked the order, forgetting the regret he was feeling towards his servant only seconds before. He needed to talk to his cousin and find out exactly what he had told the emperor.

 

 

Yixing clasped the cup of water in his hands. He stared at the small bronze cup, a million thoughts going through his mind. He wasn’t sure he understand exactly what had happened at the palace. Something about a gift and then he was being taken to the prince’s home. Minseok had been rambling off things he didn’t understand while the prince looked ready to hurl punches at the next thing that stood in front of him. Once they were at the house Yixing was directed to a room and told that he could relax. And that had been it. That had been the last time he had seen anyone.

A part of him wished Luhan was still a slave here so he had someone to talk to, to ask questions of. He gripped the cup, hoping that he would understand soon.

 

 

 

 

Zhi Xiang paused in front of the doorway. He had spent the last hour calming down from what Honglei had told him – or to be more exact what Wang Xun had admitted to. It was a mistake, though one he could understand in some ways. Wang Xun had no way to know that Yixing lived at the brothel but not as a prostitute. Honglei had no idea either. Their error was the reason the emperor had bought Yixing from Yifan – as something to dangle over Zhi Xiang’s head as a challenge.

Smoothing his hands over his silk robes he took a deep breath and knocked.

“C-come in.” Yixing’s voice was shaky.

Zhi Xiang pushed open the door and stilled at the sight of the slave. Yixing looked frazzled. It was no wonder, he probably had no idea what was going on.

Zhi Xiang reached out and stopped Yixing from bowing. He couldn’t see that, not right now. “Please, don’t.”

Yixing looked even more confused as he sat down. Zhi Xiang sat next to him, exhaling sharply.

“I am sorry for what happened today.” He knew that wasn’t enough. It would never be enough. It didn’t help that Yixing wasn’t just anyone – wasn’t just someone he didn’t care about. No, Yixing had never been like that.

He remembered the first time he had laid eyes on him, when Yixing was a teenage boy with the horrible tag of slave held over him. Zhi Xiang had been in his mid-twenties then, free from worrying about succession contests or anything much more than drinking his nights away with his friends. When he saw the smiling teenager, all youthful energy and unsteady bows, he had been enamored. But he knew better. He always knew better.

A prince didn’t take advantage of a slave. A prince didn’t take something just because he could. Or at least this prince didn’t – _he didn’t_.

The years had passed and Yixing was always a part of his life. Someone who hovered on the edges of his mind as he lived his life. An untouchable creature that Zhi Xiang never could forget but never could approach. He was untouchable.

Yet now, now he was his. And the entire fact sickened him. Because it was exactly what he would never do – take advantage of Yixing because the world said he was a possession. Yet it was exactly what his father wanted him to do.

“You don’t need to be sorry,” Yixing muttered.

“I do. It is all my fault.” Zhi Xiang sighed. “I am sure you are confused right now.”

“A little.”

“My father bought you from Yifan and gifted you to me.” It hurt just stating the facts. “It wasn’t something I wanted.”

“Yifan sold me?” Yixing’s voice went up in pitch, the surprise evident.

Zhi Xiang nodded. “There was a mistake and he thought you were…that you worked at Yifan’s in a different way.”

“I am not a prostitute,” Yixing stated firmly.

“I know, but he didn’t.” Zhi Xiang flinched as he continued. “I am, rather unsuccessfully attempting to get out of running to be emperor. I may have started a rumor I went to Yifan’s and that is how you became involved.”

“Oh.” So simple.

“My father sent you to me as a test.”

He could hear Yixing swallow. The man stirred, pulling his legs in and hugging them to his chest. “What kind of test.”

“He wants to confirm that I am...that we are….” He left it there, not quite able to say it. In many ways he was waiting – eager to know how Yixing would react.

Yixing seemed to understand. “But we aren’t.”

Zhi Xiang swallowed the disappointment. Why had he even hoped he would get a different answer? “I know. So please, do not worry. I will find a way out of this.”

Yixing’s answer made something stir in his chest. “I know you will. I trust you.”

The prince left shortly after, his head still pounding. He cursed his father’s name as he made his way to his chambers.

 

 

 

 Minseok hadn’t been told that Sehun was coming to visit. It would figure that with his employer’s sudden foul mood he had completely forgotten to mention the fact. When the imperial prince arrived without prior warning Minseok found himself scrambling to make preparations singlehandedly. He was the last worker in the house after all of the slaves had been freed. Sehun had brought two servants with him but they were already busy in the kitchens attempting to prepare a semblance of a meal.

He was halfway done preparing the prince’s room when Sehun entered, an amused look on his face.

“Would you like me to call for some of my servants? I am sorry I only brought two.” Sehun stood in the doorway, watching Minseok flit about the place.

Minseok shook his head then it occurred to him, he had forgotten to bow. He blushed and tried to fix the situation.

“No, please. Not here. I know my brother’s house operates in a more casual fashion.”

Minseok muttered his agreement and went back to preparing the room. He was smoothing one of the plush blankets over the bed when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He froze.

“Let me help you.” Sehun was close, too close. His breath ghosted against Minseok’s cheek as he reached over him and patted the blanket down.

“T-t-thank you.” Minseok felt like his body was on fire.

“My pleasure,” Sehun answered. After smoothing the blanket, half bent over Minseok as he moved, he retreated back towards the doorway. Suddenly the prince seemed…oddly bashful. “I-is there anything else you need help with?”

“No,” Minseok answered firmly. He didn’t think he could survive any more help.

 

 

 

Yixing was accustomed to waking up as the sun rose. It was his job to start the fire in the kitchen, it was his job to make tea for the others, it was his job – as he stretched and blinked his eyes rapidly he released just that. _It was his job_. _Had been his job_. It wasn't his job anymore.

Now he was waking up in the home of a prince, his time working for Yifan no more. He felt lost. What was he supposed to do?

He decided the first thing he needed to do was find a place to go the bathroom. He knew the home from when he used to visit Luhan so the path towards the outside bathroom was not foreign to him. What was foreign was waking up in this place, everything quiet and the future unknown.

Pulling his robe tightly around him he stepped outside. The sun was rising, the birds beginning to sing. He sucked in a deep breath before beginning down the well-worn path. He stared at the ground as he walked, his mind occupied with what the day might bring. Or what it might _not_ bring.

He was nearing the back of the main hall when he spotted that the door was open. He shouldn’t look. He knew better than to spy on others. Yet he couldn’t help but look over. It was the prince’s chambers. The partially open door revealed the prince’s sleeping form, his face visible due to his proximity to the entrance.

Yixing found that he couldn’t look away. Prince Zhi Xiang was handsome. Prince Zhi Xiang was breathtaking. Prince Zhi Xiang could never be his.

With a sad sigh he tore his gaze away. As he continued down the path he hummed a tune, oblivious to the man who was watching him. Oblivious to Minseok, watching the scene with a smile on his face.

 

 

 

 

Zhi Xiang wasn’t exactly sure what his next move would be. The emperor had stationed his spy aka Prince Sehun at his house so he was a bit limited in how wild and crazy he could act in the coming days – at least at his own house. Which was clearly his father’s intent. Reel him in and make him prove himself. Yet he could still cause some mischief...couldn’t he?

“Whatever you are considering, don’t do it.” Minseok plopped down across from him, giving him one of his classic Minseok looks.

“What do you suggest I do then?” He snapped.

Minseok didn’t waste time answering. “The opposite of whatever you are considering.”

Zhi Xiang groaned. What he had been considering was taking all his clothes off and running through the marketplace. He couldn’t exactly reverse it and ask the marketplace to come to him naked, could he?

“Minseok, I need this to end.” Zhi Xiang slumped down in his seat. “I need him to take me out of the running.”

“Then end it,” Minseok answered simply.

“How? I have Sehun watching me and an impossible challenge from my father.” Zhi Xiang had no idea why he even had to repeat the situation to his servant. Surely Minseok could see what dire circumstances he was in.

“Why is the challenge impossible?” Minseok asked.

“Yixing? I can’t sleep with Yixing!” He had never found Minseok to be this dense.

“Why?”

“Because he doesn’t like me! I am not going to force myself on him!” He was starting to wonder what had gotten into his servant.

“How do you know he doesn’t like you? If he likes you then you aren’t forcing yourself. Besides I have always thought he might have some interest in you.”

“I-“ He thought for a moment. Well in all honesty he didn’t know. Not really. But it wasn’t as though he could come right out and ask.

“Hm. Why don’t you give it a shot with Yixing and see what happens.”

“Why are you being so…encouraging?” He was suspicious of Minseok’s actions. The last thing he ever thought he would hear from Minseok was a suggestion to try his luck with a slave.

“No reason.” Minseok wasn’t about to tell the prince he would do anything in his power to get Prince Sehun out of the house as fast as he could. It was his utmost priority.

 

 

 

Zhi Xiang brooded on his servant’s words for most of the day. Could it be _that_ easy? To just ask? He dismissed the idea time and time again only to reconsider it time and time again. If it was that easy he had nothing to lose. If it wasn’t, well then he would have confirmation that he had to step up his crazy act.

By the time the sun was setting he realized he had spent most of the day going back and forth with the idea – without having once checked on Yixing. The realization that he had left the man alone made him panic. Yixing was probably still feeling a bit confused, maybe even afraid. He should have at least said something to him.

He stalked off towards Yixing’s chambers, his mind racked with guilt.

 

 

 

Yixing hadn’t intended for it to happen, not at this place. He usually only touched himself late at night, when he knew everyone else at the brothel was asleep and not likely to bother him. It wasn’t late at night and he wasn’t at the brothel. It was evening and he was in a place that was new, at least as far as living there went.

He had been relaxing on his bed after dinner. He mulled over the events of the day, the events of the last several days. His mind wandered until Zhi Xiang dominated his thoughts. Until he could only think about the prince.

It wouldn’t be the first time he grew hard thinking about the royal. It wasn’t difficult for his imagination to go places that reality probably never would - _could never go_.

He liked how Zhi Xiang towered over him. Stronger. He liked the way his lips curved into a smile. He liked to imagine what those lips might look like on his cock or sucking marks into his body.

His dick twitched as the familiar fantasies played through his mind. Zhi Xiang taking his nipples in his mouth, caressing Yixing’s thighs as he moaned sinfully.

Yixing pushed his robes open. He tossed the garment on the floor and laid back in bed. He didn’t think about anyone interrupting him. No one had bothered him all day, he might as well have been entirely forgotten. He probably was.

He teased his tip with his finger, biting his bottom lip and stifling a moan at the sensation. He imagined Zhi Xiang touching him like this, whispering in his ear as he jerked him off.

Tracing his finger down his length he moved his head back. It felt good. He sheathed his member in his fist and began to stroke. Imagining Zhi Xiang’s cock teasing his entrance, imagining Zhi Xiang’s hands on his wrists, pinning them behind him.

“Zhi Xiang.” He moaned, letting the name escape his lips as he pleasured himself. “Zhi Xi-“

The door slid open without warning. Yixing gasped, a small sound of fright escaping him as he tried desperately to cover himself with a blanket. He tensed, his nerve endings firing as he gasped. Standing in the doorway was the man who had dominated his fantasies. Standing in the doorway was the man who he wanted inside of him.

His breathing was ragged as he stared at the intruder. The prince stared back, his expression unreadable.

They locked eyes, neither man moving. Yixing was mortified. Had he heard him call his name?!

“May I join you?” Zhi Xiang’s voice was husky, wanting.

Yixing stilled. Was this a dream? Silence hung in the air for a few seconds before he dared answer. He couldn’t say no, he would never say no. Not to him.

 

 

 

He had been prepared to apologize for ignoring him. He had been prepared to perhaps even bridge the topic of mutual affection. He had not been prepared to hear his name escaping Yixing’s lips in the most sinful of ways. He had not been prepared to open the door and see Yixing’s cock leaking pre-cum, his head thrown back in ecstasy.

Yixing was beautiful like that. His pale skin contrasting against the red silk of the bedding, his black hair mussed as his brow was furrowed. His cheeks were flush and his pupils blown. He was everything Zhi Xiang had ever wanted.

He said the words without considering what it might feel like if the answer was no. “May I join you?”

Yixing answered, his voice low and throaty. “Yes.”

Zhi Xiang moved towards the bed, his mind in a haze of need and desire. Yixing drove him crazy when he was clothed. He was sexy fully dressed. Seeing him like this – naked, hard and writhing – made any thought of doing anything but fucking him impossible to consider.

Yixing watched him as he climbed onto the bed. He wanted him. _Yixing wanted him_. Zhi Xiang was already hard but his desire reached new levels with the realization the attraction was mutual.

He eased himself onto the bed. Propping himself up on his arms he lowered his body down slowly. “You are beautiful.”

Their lips met, softly at first. When Yixing moaned against his lips he darted his tongue out, parting Yixing’s lips with his action. Yixing tasted heavenly. Sweet and hot and…he explored Yixing’s mouth with his tongue. Licking into the younger man’s mouth he moaned into the kiss, the sensation overwhelming him.

He wasn’t thinking anymore, _his want_ , his need was taking over. Yixing shifted on the bed, enough so Zhi Xiang could part his legs and move until he was fully on top of him. The sudden contact, their hard members touching, made him moan. Then Yixing bucked upwards and he thought he had lost his mind. The sweet friction of their bodies meeting, their chests flush together as they met in the most intimate of places was intoxicating.

He was the first to break the kiss, but only so he could start suckling a trail along Yixing’s jaw, down his neck, and to his collar bone. So good, he tasted so good. He trailed his hand down Yixing’s torso, delighting in the shivers that came from the man with every touch, every exploration.

Yixing carded his fingers into Zhi Xiang’s hair, letting soft moans and whimpers escape him as he writhed at the touches. He was responding. He wanted it. Zhi Xiang grew harder as Yixing reacted to each touch, each caress.

“You are so beautiful.” Zhi Xiang whispered as he trailed his mouth down Yixing’s chest, to his navel. He suckled the smooth skin, hoping he left a mark. He wanted to mark him, to leave proof of what had finally come to be.

When he went lower he moved his hand to tease along Yixing’s hip bone, slowly making circles as he absorbed the feelings of wanting and being wanted.

Yixing was hard, his cock red and throbbing. Zhi Xiang ghosted his breath across Yixing’s navel, then moved lower, delighting in the way the younger man bucked forward as he reached his dick. He could taste him now, just like all the times he had imagined.

 “I want to taste you.”

Yixing gasped as Zhi Xiang took the head of his cock in his mouth. He sucked on the head, caressing the slit with his tongue.  With his free hand he caressed Yixing’s balls, finding his own erection hardening at the way Yixing reacted.

When he took the full length in his mouth he moaned. It felt good to finally taste him, to finally know this wasn’t a one sided impossibility. He hummed as he sucked. Good, it felt good.

He bobbed his head, drinking in the pre-cum. When Yixing began to tense he knew it wouldn’t be long. But he didn’t want him to come like that. He wanted to fuck him to his completion.

He let Yixing’s cock go with an obscene pop.

“Please-“ Yixing was needy. He reached for Zhi Xiang as he moved away. It turned the prince on more to hear him beg.

He would need to prep him. A momentary glance around the room told him there was oil, which would have to do.

“Please.” Yixing knew what was coming. He spread his legs with his hands to expose his hole, staring at Zhi Xiang wantonly. 

It was difficult to move away even for a few seconds. Zhi Xiang groaned as he went for the oil. He slicked his fingers up, appreciating the way Yixing held himself open for him. Yixing was so beautiful like this, spread out, asking to be fucked.

When he inserted the first finger he felt Yixing tense then clench around it. The thought of that feeling around his dick was maddening. He took it slow, moving in and out as they locked eyes. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t.”

Zhi Xiang began to test the boundaries, making small circles with his finger as he slowly thrust in and out.

“Another,” Yixing moaned. He took them so well. Zhi Xiang reached for his own cock and began stroking, unable to hold back as he watched Yixing open for him. So tight and needy. So warm and inviting.

When he added the third finger and began to scissor them apart he thought he would come from the sight alone. So beautiful, so wrecked. Yixing threw his head back as he tried to move onto Zhi Xiang’s fingers, to deepen the intrusion.

Zhi Xiang couldn’t hold back much longer. He pulled his fingers out and lubricated his cock. He had never been so turned on in his life. He had fucked plenty of women and men but never – never had he wanted it to happen as much as he wanted it now.

Lining it up with Yixing’s entrance he shuddered at the reality of what was happening.

Without a word he pushed in, trying to take it slow but unable to. Not with the man in front of him, holding himself open. Yixing was tight, so tight.

Zhi Xiang grabbed Yixing’s legs and began thrusting. The warmth enveloped him as he tried to set a slow pace. It was an impossible task when Yixing was meeting him thrust for thrust.

“H-harder,” Yixing gasped.

It was all the invitation he needed to seat himself fully.

When he lifted one leg a little higher he knew he had hit the bundle of nerves – Yixing crying out as he arched his back. Zhi Xiang slammed into the spot again and again, watching as cum leaked out of Yixing’s cock. Could he come like this? Could he come only from being fucked?

“There. Fuck there.”

He set a furious pace. He reached with his free hand to tweak one of Yixing’s nipples, gasping as the younger man threw his head back at the sensation.

He slammed in and out of him, almost pulling fully out before he pushed in hard. Again and again he thrust, each movement heating him up even more. Yixing never stopped trying to fuck him back, trying to clench around him and envelop him, giving as good as he got.

With a particularly hard thrust Yixing writhed and released, crying out Zhi Xiang’s name as he orgasmed. He clenched on the prince’s dick, just enough to send him over the edge. He shot his seed into Yixing, giving slow and shallow thrusts as he rode out his orgasm.

And then it was just their breathing, each man coming down from the intensity of their encounter.

Zhi Xiang found his voice as he collapsed back onto the bed. “You are so so beautiful.”

Yixing was quiet. Too quiet.

Zhi Xiang rolled over to look at the beautiful man who had just driven him mad. He tensed when he saw that Yixing was crying.

“Did I hurt you?!”

“No,” Yixing whispered. “I am crying because I am happy.”

 

 

 

The screams that tore through the morning awoke Minseok from his slumber. He jumped out of bed, running to fetch his knife. He kept it in his room just in case – one could never be too prepared when they worked for a prince.

He rushed through the courtyard, terrified that he would find Zhi Xiang or Sehun being attacked. When he reached the small chambers where Yixing was staying he stilled.

“GET OUT!” It was Zhi Xiang.

“I AM I- I – “ Sehun stumbled back from the door. He whirled around, giving Minseok a good look at his bright red face. The prince looked mortified. Realization dawned on Minseok.

“I am going to return to my residence now.” Sehun rushed past Minseok, clearly shaken up.

Minseok didn’t have to guess what the prince had witnessed. He had seen exactly what he had been sent there to see. He had likely went to spy on exactly what he was supposed to spy on and where – check the slave and see if his bed was empty.

The amount of relief that flooded over the servant was intense, the tension in his shoulders releasing for the first time in days.

 

 

 

“What if he is in trouble?” Yixing paced the courtyard, his hands clasped behind his back.

Minseok watched him, feeling oddly at ease. Was this what he looked like when he was anxious? He wondered. “If he was in trouble the guards would have been sent for him, not a summons.”

Zhi Xiang had been summoned to the imperial palace that afternoon. Minseok had a feeling Sehun hadn’t wasted time in informing his father of what he had walked in on.

“I suppose you are right. But what if-‘” Yixing’s ramble was cut short by the gate being thrown open.

Zhi Xiang entered the courtyard looking happier than Minseok had remembered seeing him in a long, long time. At least since the talk of succession began.

Yixing rushed forward. “Is everything-“

“You are now looking at the first prince to be thrown out of the line of succession.” Zhi Xiang pulled Yixing into his arms, spinning him around as he laughed.

Minseok rolled his eyes. Since when had being thrown out of the line of succession been something to celebrate? Yet with Zhi Xiang it was. Watching how happy he was, Yixing smiling and hugging him tightly, Minseok couldn’t help but be happy for him. _For them_.

“Congratulations,” Minseok offered up once the two were done with their mini celebration.

“Thanks.” Zhi Xiang grinned. “Now if you will excuse us.”

Minseok was forced to take a step back as Zhi Xiang picked Yixing up by his waist, throwing him over his shoulder. “Don’t bother trying to find me for the next day – or week. I am busy.”

Minseok watched them go, unable to stifle his laughter.

 

 

 

A lot had changed in a week. Confusion, freedom for his brother, more confusion, meeting the emperor, and finding himself in the bed of a prince. It had been an amazing seven days.

Yixing sighed contently. He felt the weight of Zhi Xiang’s arm slung over his waist. His back was pressed to the prince’s chest, their legs were intertwined. He moved slowly so he wouldn’t awaken the royal. The sun was rising, his usual wake up call. He probably would have forced himself to sleep more if it wasn’t for how thirsty he was. After all the night before had been rather taxing on him physically – in a good way of course.

He slowly untangled himself from his lover and reached for his robe. Pulling the silken fabric around him he emerged from the room. It was a nice morning, the air was cool without much humidity. He made his way for the kitchens, walking slowly as his muscles worked out the kinks.

When he rounded the main hall he stopped. Voices. Familiar voices. Ducking back around the building he peeked his head out, trying to discern where the noise was coming from.

In the emerging morning light he could make out two figures, one tall, one short. They were standing outside…Minseok’s room.

“Why are you here?” Minseok sounded upset. “You shouldn’t be here.”

“I couldn’t sleep.” It was Prince Sehun.

“I am sorry however I fail to see what that has to do with me.”

“You know I walked in on – you know I s-s-saw.”

“Yes.”

“Minseok, do you think, how – I w-was wondering. Do you um could um-if I was perhaps, I mean would you, could y-you-“

“Could I?”

When Prince Sehun moved forward, capturing Minseok’s mouth with his own Yixing fell back against the building, stifling a giggle.

Apparently he wasn’t the only one who got his prince.


End file.
